PURE SHORE
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Você já teve um dia onde todas as coisas parecem conspirar contra você? Pois é, Botan também está tendo esse tipo de dia. Mas isso não significa que nada de bom pode advir disso. [Hiei&Botan]


**PURE SHORE**

_Primeira Parte: Quando as coisas dão errado_

**"Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?"**

**Perguntou a si mesma olhando para as sacolas jogadas a sua frente. Caída no chão a menos de dois metros da porta do apartamento, ela não tinha sequer forças para gritar de raiva pelo tombo bobo. E realmente fora um tombo bem bobo!**

**O elevador estava quebrado (outra vez) e tivera que usar as escadas. Quando chegava no andar certo fez o grande favor a si mesma de tropeçar no último degrau, se espatifando no chão junto com todas as sacolas de compras que trazia. Teria rido muito dessa cena se ela mesma não fosse o motivo da piada, e apenas agradecia por não ter sido vista por ninguém.**

**Era bem típico dela isso. As coisas davam tão comicamente erradas para ela que às vezes se perguntava se ao desistir de ser ex-guia espiritual e vir para o Ningenkai, acabara se transformando numa espécie de Lei de Murphy viva.**

**"Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível."**

**Essa era a lei que parecia reger sua vida.**

**Queria mandar aquilo tudo para o inferno.**

**Estava cansada de um dia terrível de trabalho onde quase tudo dava errado.**

**Estava cansada de esquecer o dia em que tinha que ir ao mercado na volta.**

**Estava cansada de ter que ficar parada mais de uma hora na fila do caixa.**

**Estava cansada de ter que subir três andares de escadas por causa do elevador ruim.**

**Estava cansada de tropeçar em tudo que seus pés encontravam pela frente.**

**Estava cansada de sentir aquela dor incômoda no joelho esquerdo!**

**Mas acima de tudo, estava cansada de ficar parada como uma boba no meio do corredor encarando as sacolas espalhadas e bagunçadas pelo chão. Aquilo não ia parar no apartamento logo à frente por conta própria. Precisava se levantar, juntar suas coisas, entrar em casa e finalmente ter paz nem que fosse por meia hora.**

**Queria ter um contato imediato com sua cama **_agora_** e, quem sabe, nunca mais sair dela.**

**Só que não adiantava ficar pensando no que precisava fazer, ela TINHA que fazer.**

**Ainda no chão, recolheu tudo e levantou pegando as sacolas.**

**- Ai. – gemeu baixinho pendendo para o lado e apoiando-se na parede.**

**A dor incômoda no joelho parecia piorar quando acrescentava-se metade do seu peso sobre aquela perna. Mas não deixaria uma dorzinha subjuga-la a ponto de impedir que chegasse ao apartamento e ter seu descanso. Estava brava demais com todas as coisas que lhe aconteceram nos últimos dias para permitir que mais isso a aborrecesse.**

**Com um leve mancar caminhou até o apartamento, colocou algumas sacolas no chão enquanto pegava a chave e abria a porta. Assim que conseguiu, foi logo entrando e depositando todas as sacolas na mesa da cozinha.**

**Praticamente se arrastou até a sala e desabou completamente cansada e derrotada sobre o sofá.**

**- Dia ruim?**

**Botan abriu os olhos e mirou a colega sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha a um canto da sala.**

**- Você não faz idéia... – voltou a fechar os olhos – Tão cedo em casa? O que aconteceu? – perguntou displicentemente, a amiga geralmente chegava mais tarde.**

**- Aquela atmosfera opressiva do escritório foi o que aconteceu. Então trouxe o trabalho pra casa. – respondeu, ainda concentrada nos papéis a sua frente – Botan, quando você chegou eu ouvi a porta abrir, mas não ouvi fechar. Eu estou ficando meio surda ou você deixou de fechá-la?**

**- Você está ficando surda. – resmungou contrariada, esquecera ela aberta – Já falei pra ir ver um médico...**

**- Engraçadinha. Por favor, vai lá e fecha ela. – mais ordenou do que pediu.**

**- Ah... – gemeu – Alivia essa pra mim, eu estou esgotada.**

**- Não. Conhece as regras: se abriu, fecha. – sentenciou e deu o assunto por encerrado.**

**Sem ter outra alternativa, Botan levantou-se e foi até a cozinha trancar a bendita porta. Retornou dizendo mentalmente a si mesma que esse fora o último esforço daquele dia. Voltou ao sofá onde, mais uma vez, deixou-se desabar, sentia que estava no limite de suas forças.**

**Passaram-se silenciosos dois minutos, depois cinco, que se transformaram em dez, esses dez viraram vinte e o dia finalmente começou a morrer deixando a sala numa penumbra um pouco densa. Shizuru foi obrigada a ligar a luminária para continuar seu trabalho.**

**- Ainda viva amiga? – perguntou a morena para certificar-se de que Botan continuava ali.**

**- Sim... – mais grunhiu do que falou.**

**- Esse sim parece mais um não. Está tão cansada assim?**

**- Sim.**

**Shizuru parou de mexer nos papéis e levantou-se indo até a janela da sala. Abriu-a e contemplou os últimos raios do Sol desaparecerem com o avanço da noite sobre a cidade, as luzes urbanas já começando a despontar. Acendeu um cigarro dando uma profunda primeira tragada, soltou a fumaça aos poucos.**

**- Shi. – chamou a garota se acomodando melhor no sofá.**

**- Sim?**

**- Já teve dias assim? Onde quase tudo dá errado e acabamos completamente esgotados no final?**

**- Depende... É um daqueles dias em que acordamos de manhã sem a mínima vontade de levantar? Parece que não conseguimos encontrar uma roupa decente pra vestir e acabamos chegando atrasadas no trabalho? Passamos o dia todo sem conseguir se concentrar em nada e fazemos um monte de burradas que são ainda mais cansativas pra se consertar? Esquecemos de compromissos e coisas importantes que nos fazem trabalhar duas vezes mais para compensar? Quando chegamos em casa e finalmente podemos deitar nos perguntamos o que fizemos o dia todo, pois existe um enorme vazio na nossa cabeça que representa as últimas 24 horas?**

**- Isso! Exatamente isso! – exclamou abrindo os olhos, animada – Já passou por tudo isso?**

**- Não.**

**Botan desmoronou desconcertada com a resposta, mas ainda assim perguntou.**

**- Então como pôde descrever tão bem?**

**- Eu só fiz um resumo do que tenho observado na sua rotina nos últimos dias.**

**- Ah... – suspirou resignada. **

**Shizuru tinha razão, ultimamente seus dias vinham sendo esse festival de desastres que descrevera.**

**- Você sabe que isso tudo tem um nome, não é?**

**- Carma? Inferno astral? Punição divina? Conspiração alienígena?**

**- Não. – ela não conseguiu evitar um riso baixinho, mesmo cansada e pressionada a amiga conseguia fazer piada – Estou falando de outro nome... o nome de um certo youkai.**

**Botan ficou emburrada.**

**- Não sei do que está falando.**

**- Tem certeza?**

**- Tenho! – cruzou os braços sobre si encarando o teto na penumbra.**

**- Sabe, para alguém tão verdadeira e amiga, você é bem desonesta consigo mesma.**

**- E para alguém tão franca e direta, você dá muitas voltas antes de dizer algo.**

**- Você não quer ouvir o que tenho pra dizer mesmo.**

**Botan se encolheu contra o estofado do sofá e não disse nada.**

**- Então vai continuar assim? – perguntou por fim a morena rompendo o silêncio – Sem querer falar com ele e não querendo enxergar porque é que está desse jeito?**

**- Não é porque quero. – tentou rebater – Ele... está muito distante. – murmurou.**

**- Como se isso fosse um obstáculo. – desdenhou a amiga.**

**A ex-guia espiritual não respondeu e novamente o silêncio reinou na sala. Mas então foi quebrado por...**

** - Kazuma finalmente pediu Yukina em casamento, sabia? – comentou Shizuru displicentemente – Foi no sábado passado lá no templo da mestra.**

**- Eu sei. – respondeu somente, agradecia pela amiga ter mudado de assunto.**

**- Houve uma comemoração e ele fez o pedido naquela noite. Ajoelhado, sorriso no rosto, segurando a mão de Yukina ao mesmo tempo que estendia o anel de brilhante para ela e falava as palavras.**

**- Você me disse. – resmungou fechando os olhos e encolhendo-se mais no sofá. **

**Embora estivesse imensamente feliz pelos noivos, não estava com humor nenhum para falar sobre coisas alegres no momento.**

**- Kurama também estava lá. – continuou a amiga.**

**- Você me disse também.**

**- Ele me contou que tinha ido ao Makai uns dias antes. Foi falar para Hiei sobre os planos de Kazuma de fazer o pedido com a turma reunida.**

**Mexeu-se inquieta no sofá ao ouvir o nome dele.**

**- Ficou até surpreso com a calma com que o baixinho ouviu tudo. – continuou contando – Mas o que mais surpreendeu a raposa não foi isso.**

**- Foi o que? – não conseguiu conter a pergunta.**

**Shizuru sorriu de leve, sabia que fisgaria a amiga.**

**- Hiei perguntou quando seria o tal pedido. Provavelmente quis saber para também ir.**

**- E... ele foi? – a ansiedade agora estava evidente, Shizuru não lhe falara nada sobre aquilo quando voltara do templo.**

**- Se você tivesse ido saberia...**

**Botan perdeu toda a animação.**

**- Ele não foi não é? Você está inventando isso só pra eu ficar com mais remorso do que já estou de não ter ido à festa.**

**A ex-guia do Reikai realmente quisera ir, mas seu humor terrível naquele dia fizera com que desistisse. De maneira nenhuma queria estragar uma noite especial para Yukina e Kuwabara aparecendo lá com a cara de velório que estivera.**

**- Não estou inventando.**

**- Sei... – desdenhou.**

**- Se não acredita o problema é seu. O fato é que no final das contas ele foi.**

**- Claro, ele foi. Aposto que também entregou aquele colar pra Yukina. – supôs sarcástica.**

**- Os dois.**

**- O que? Está querendo dizer que ele fez as duas coisas?**

**- Não. Estou dizendo que ele entregou os dois colares.**

**- Até parece... – voltou a desdenhar – Hiei? Indo ao noivado de Yukina com Kuwabara e, melhor ainda, contando pra ela que é seu irmão? – sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negativa – Eu pagaria pra ver.**

**Shizuru foi até a escrivaninha e no caminho acendeu a luz da sala que já estava na completa escuridão com a noite que terminou de cair. Botan observou curiosa a amiga pegar algo na gaveta e caminhar até o sofá onde estava.**

**- Então pague, ainda não quitei a revelação na loja. – atirou o pequeno álbum no colo da ex-guia espiritual enquanto sorria triunfante – Ele é mais rápido que o flash da câmera de Keiko e por isso não está em nenhuma delas, mas você pode confirmar o que disse pelas fotos de Yukina.**

**Botan sentou-se no sofá imediatamente já escrutinando cada uma das fotos do álbum. Até que achou.**

**Arregalou os olhos diante do que via. Ali, numa das primeiras fotos, estava Yukina ao lado de Keiko. No pescoço da koorime pendiam dois colares entrelaçados e sobrepostos, as inconfundíveis jóias do país do gelo lado a lado.**

**- Mas... mas isso é...**

**- Impossível? – completou Shizuru sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá – Eu também achava isso uns tempos atrás. Acho que "alguma coisa"... – encarou significativamente a amiga – ...aconteceu e ele resolveu agir assim. Legal, não é mesmo?**

**- Muito. – balbuciou voltando a deitar no sofá, o álbum caiu no chão displicentemente.**

**A morena levantou-se e recolheu o objeto para guardá-lo. Voltou para a escrivaninha e sentou-se para continuar o trabalho. Mas não antes de avisar:**

**- E amanhã você vai com Yukina e Keiko escolher algumas coisas do enxoval. Lembre-se que prometeu compensar sua falta ajudando-a com isso.**

**- Eu sei. – respondeu encolhendo-se novamente no sofá – Mas... será que agora...**

**- Vamos ver Hiei mais vezes? – completou – A irmã vai se casar com Kazuma, com certeza uma das pessoas que ele menos gosta, e você ainda pergunta isso?**

**- Kuwabara vai precisar de uma escolta de youkais de classe S.**

**Sizuru riu, realmente seu irmão corria mais perigo que o normal agora.**

**- Nem tanto. Ter uma ex-guia espiritual por perto resolve o problema na hora.**

**- Baka. – resmungou Botan voltando ao trabalho de tentar sumir nos estofados do móvel.**

**Do lado de fora, encostado na parede ao lado da janela aberta do apartamento que dava para a sala onde ela estava. Um koorime fechava seu terceiro olho e desaparecia.**

**-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------**

**O radio sobre a mesa tocava baixinho uma música qualquer que ela ignorava enquanto observava a cafeteira trabalhar. Havia acordado relativamente cedo naquele sábado.**

**- Caiu da cama? – perguntou Shizuru adentrando a cozinha – Ou seu despertador finalmente funcionou? – foi até o armário e pegou uma xícara.**

**- Engraçadinha. – deu um sorrisinho sarcástico sem tirar os olhos da máquina – Hoje tenho um compromisso esqueceu?**

**- Ah é... – chegou do lado de Botan para olhar o eletrodoméstico também.**

**Foi aí que a ex-guia espiritual notou como a colega estava vestida. O tailleur azul marinho, uniforme do escritório, e o cabelo preso num coque mostrava que ia trabalhar hoje.**

**- Achei que não trabalharia nesse sábado.**

**- Eu também. – retirou o recipiente com o líquido preto da máquina e serviu-se – Pensei que trazendo aquela papelada ontem pra casa eu teria o dia de folga hoje, mas me enganei. Ligaram de lá logo cedo e pediram pra eu ir resolver umas coisas.**

**- Ah... – murmurou e ficou pensativa.**

**Por mais que tentasse não lembrava de ter escutado o som do telefone tocando mais cedo. Mas quando viu a amiga aproximando a xícara dos lábios lembrou que...**

**- Shi, o café está sem açúcar!**

**- E bem amargo. – completou com uma careta após tomar um gole – Como pode gostar de algo assim?**

**- É que eu misturo com um pouco de chocolate. – justificou enquanto a amiga ia até o armário e pegava um pouco de açúcar.**

**Assim que tomou o líquido, agora mais apreciável, deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e pegou a pasta de trabalho que havia colocado numa cadeira.**

**- Diga às garotas que mandei um 'oi'. – disse antes de sair.**

**Botan ainda ficou olhando a porta fechada por alguns instantes, o pensamento nas palavras da amiga. Serviu-se de um pouco de café em uma outra xícara e experimentou um pouco.**

**- Realmente, está amargo. – sentenciou, um leve sorriso nos lábios – Do jeito que eu gosto.**

**"Ah Shi... você nem sabe... Se a única coisa amarga que eu gostasse fosse o café, minha vida seria muito mais doce."**

**Então seus olhos encontraram-se com os ponteiros do relógio sobre a geladeira.**

**- Ah não! Vou me atrasar! – gritou apressada enquanto corria pela sala para pegar a bolsa e depois sair resmungando algo sobre os relógios da casa conspirarem contra ela...**

**-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------**

**Voltou para casa somente no fim do dia. E nesse tempo todo que ficou fora descobriu três coisas: a primeira era que Yukina definitivamente era o ser mais indeciso que conhecera; a segunda era que definitivamente não tinha fôlego nem preparo físico suficiente para acompanhar Keiko em suas cruzadas pelas lojas – andaram praticamente a cidade toda! – e a terceira era que definitivamente havia algo de errado com seu joelho quando acordara e o dia andando por aí só contribuiu mais ainda para o problema. Sentia-o doer a cada passo e agora mancava visivelmente.**

**Só Deus sabia como conseguira chegar ao apartamento.**

**Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, seu primeiro pensamento foi: "Gelo. E rápido!" Precisava esfriar aquilo para aliviar a dor.**

**Abriu a geladeira à procura da fôrma de gelo e, para sua decepção, encontrou-a vazia dentro do congelador.**

**- Por que diabos Shizuru nunca lembra de encher as forminhas? – perguntou-se irritada.**

**Pegou uma das garrafinhas de água mineral e jogou no cubículo gelado.**

**- Isso vai ter que servir.**

**E fechou a geladeira para ir ao quarto quando algo rosa preso na porta lhe chamou a atenção. Era um bilhete de Shizuru.**

_"Surgiu um compromisso hoje e devo voltar tarde. Não me espere para o jantar._

_Beijos_

_Shi_

_PS: peguei aquela blusa azul"_

**- Até sei que tipo de compromisso surgiu... – falou enquanto mancava para o quarto – Um tipo ruivo, de olhos verdes e com mais de 100 anos de experiência em furtos no Makai.**

**Sentou-se na beirada da sua cama e suspirou aliviada por finalmente ter sentado desde o almoço com as garotas.**

**Olhou para a perna esquerda.**

**- Agora vamos ver o tamanho do estrago. – disse desabotoando a calça que vestia e despindo-a com cuidado para não flexionar muito a perna, pois a dor seria instantânea e brutal.**

**Com uma careta de desagrado contemplou o joelho dolorido. Estava vermelho e um pouco inchado também.**

**- Era só o que me faltava. Uma torção para coroar meu dia e noite! – resmungou deitando-se na cama – Como fui arranjar isso?**

**A lembrança do tombo bobo com as sacolas no dia anterior veio-lhe à mente e ela praguejou em pensamento.**

**Então se sentou na cama e despiu a blusa que usava, ficando somente em trajes íntimos. Com cuidado, levantou-se e mancou até o banheiro, seu corpo implorava por um banho quente.**

**Ao mesmo tempo, um koorime muito corado amarrava apressado uma faixa sobre a testa. Permanecia encostado à parede próxima à janela do lado de fora do quarto dela. Permanecer com o Jagan livre naquele momento era uma tentação a qual não sabia se resistiria.**

**-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------**

**Fora muito fácil entrar no apartamento, já que ela sempre esquecia a janela da sala sem trancar.**

**As luzes estavam apagadas, mas ele conseguia enxergar perfeitamente com os poucos faxos de luz que entravam pelos vidros das janelas.**

**Sabia onde ela estava, não precisava de luzes para chegar ao quarto.**

**-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------**

**Acordou assustada no meio da noite, a respiração irregular. Alguma coisa despertara-a e seu coração estava aos saltos.**

**Acendeu a luminária ao lado da cama e o quarto adquiriu uma iluminação parcial. Ficou escrutinando cada canto do aposento com os olhos durante um tempo, o corpo tenso e um frio no estômago. Aos poucos foi se acalmando, pois constatou estar sozinha. Instantes depois ela já relaxava a postura, não havia nada de perigoso espreitando-a das sombras. Provavelmente tivera algum pesadelo e acabara despertando com aquela sensação de alerta máximo, sempre tivera sonhos ruins ou pesadelos, já devia estar acostumada. Mas não estava...**

**- Ai! – gemeu baixinho quando voltou a deitar-se e acabou mexendo a perna machucada inconscientemente.**

**Com o susto do despertar havia até esquecido daquilo.**

**Cuidou para não voltar a movê-la outra vez e apagou a luz. Amanhã de manhã precisaria fazer alguma coisa a respeito, precisava ver um médico ou ir à farmácia. Tinha certeza de que do jeito que aquele joelho estava não conseguiria nem andar no dia seguinte.**

**Sentira-se sonolenta de repente e acabara pegando no sono mais rápido do que imaginara.**

**Sonhou que algo macio que lembrava o toque de nuvens envolvia seu joelho e toda a dor a deixava...**

**Uma pena, pois ela nunca se lembrava de seus sonhos quando acordava.**

**-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------**

**Na manhã seguinte, Botan descobriu mais três coisas interessantes. A primeira era que, como pensara, a amiga não voltara cedo, pra falar a verdade Shizuru simplesmente 'não voltara'. A segunda era que havia esquecido de comprar mais café e o que tinha acabara. E a terceira, para surpresa geral da nação, era que seu joelho amanhecera 99 curado. Tirando uma leve fisgada que sentia quando fazia movimentos bruscos com a perna esquerda, o joelho dolorido e inchado antes de dormir estava praticamente curado quando acordou!**

**Se não tivesse certeza de que era uma criatura azarada, acreditaria que dera sorte e um milagre da regeneração humana havia acontecido. Mas Botan nunca tinha sorte, e definitivamente milagres não aconteciam com ela, não mesmo! Tinha centenas de anos de existência espiritual – e alguns anos materiais – que provavam isso.**

**E em vez de ficar feliz com sua recuperação, ficou intrigada, isso sim!**

**Não tinha algumas pessoas que diziam que os domingos podiam ser os dias mais estranhos na vida de uma pessoa? Pois os fatos estranhos naquele domingo da ex-guia espiritual estavam apenas começando...**

**Continua...**


End file.
